If change is what you're looking for
by HarryMalfoy09
Summary: Hermione is soon to be starting her fifth year and finally gets the boy she has wanted since she was 12 years old, but nothing is ever that simple for Hermione. HG/HP, HG/DM. Other pairings to be stated later. T rating for later chapters. Somewhat AU. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

If it's change you're looking for...

Chapter 1

Wednesday 23 June

Today was probably the strangest day of my entire life. I couldn't begin to make sense of it if I tried. And given I have been trying for what seems like hours that's a safe assumption. I know you're dying to hear about the cause of my distress, but I warn you its no laughing matter. Today I ran into Malfoy. I know that doesn't seem like a big deal. And ordinarily it wouldn't be, but I ran into him at a muggle library. I know, strange. He was talking to a librarian at the front counter when I went to check out the book I was reading. I literally ran into him, I didn't seem him and ended up on my back with the book laying sprawled over my chest. It was horribly embarrassing to say the least. I went to get up after saving my page in the book and he offered me his hand. I couldn't very well be rude in front of the unknowing librarian so I took his hand and let him help me up. And that's when it happened. I felt sparks of electricity shot from my hand all the way through me. I don't know what it was or how it happened. At first I thought he hexed me or something, but I don't have any lasting effects except that I can't stop thinking about him. I keep remembering how he smiled and said my name, how it good it felt to have him actually call me my given name. I am losing my mind. There is no reason why I should be hoping to run into him again. But I am, I have this uncontrollable urge to go back to the library tomorrow to see if I can "run into" him again. This is most undignified. I can't swoon after my rival. Certainly not after the one who has done nothing but torment me for the last four years. I mean that would be asking for trouble right? Well I for one don't need anymore trouble.

Truly,

Hermione Jane Granger

"Hey Mione dear dinner is ready are you going to come down and eat?" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione carefully put her diary away where she thought no one would look for it, just in case her mother got nosy again like she did in second year when she found out her daughter had a crush on her best friend Harry. Hermione shuddered, her mother still hadn't stopped asking her about that.

"Yeah Mom, I'll be there in a minute." Hermione hollered as she brushed through her finally manageable hair. She would never admit it to anyone but it took almost every bit of her self control not to jump for joy every time she looked in a mirror. Her once bushy unruly hair was on laid back in either perfect ringlets or soft waves, depending on what she felt like doing with her hair in the morning when she woke up. She spent three months perfecting a potion that controlled her hair all day without making it look over processed. It was her secret weapon this year. She was going to do more than turn heads, she planned to break necks. She only had a handful of weeks til the start of her fifth year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make every minute count. When she reached the kitchen she noticed the table was set for four and couldn't remember her mother informing her of any guests coming for dinner.

"Mom are we having company for dinner?" She asked as she went to her usual seat at the table. Her mother came in with a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh my, I'm sorry dear I forgot to mention Harry called earlier and I invited him for dinner, he's using the fireplace so he should be here any minute." With that her mother started putting the food in the middle of the table and Hermione stifled a scream.

"Great and I don't even have time to change. Thanks Mom. You're the best, absolutely...amazing." Hermione said as sarcastically as she could manage. At that moment the fire place raged and Harry stepped through into the living room. He looked around a bit and smile when he caught sight of Hermione walking in the room.

"Hey Mione, you look amazing! I've missed you so much." Harry said as he wrapped her into a tight hug. She held on to him for as long as she thought she could get away with. She noticed how good he smelled and that he was dressed in new clothes and wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Harry wow you are stunning! Where are your glasses?" Hermione said as she pulled away from him taking care to notice his muscle structure under his tight fitting tee-shirt. Harry blushed and openly admired Hermione's outfit. She was wear cut off shorts and a purple halter top. She was barefoot and her hair was down, she looked beautiful, she was never this laid back at school or the Burrow.

"Well, I went to Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago and stopped by the bank. I exchanged some money so I would have muggle money and went to an eye doctor. He gave me contacts, so I retired my glasses for the time being. I also decided to get some new clothes, I was so tired of wearing Dudley's old clothes I managed to get out of the house for a whole day, so I went to the mall and asked a sales girl to help me find more flattering clothes. She even went with me to some of the other stores when she got off work. It was amazing. When my Uncle asked I showed him a galleon and told him it was worth a thousand dollars, the great thing was he believed me. And I told him that it would cause his hand to fall off if he touched it because it only allows magical people to touch it." Harry laughed as he recounted the story to his friend. Hermione looked shocked but didn't reprimand him. They went into the kitchen and Harry sat next to Hermione at the table.

"So Harry what are you're plans for the rest of the summer?" Mrs. Granger asked as Harry was filling his plate with baked chicken breast and mashed potatoes.

"Well Mrs. Granger I have to stay at my Aunt and Uncle's house until the end of the month. Then I get to go to the Weasley's house until school starts. And then I'll probably spend most of my time doing my homework. I haven't been able to get very much of it done so far." Harry said and took a bite of his dinner. Hermione watched him for a moment before looking pleadingly at her mother. They had been arguing over her being able to spend the following month at the Burrow with her friends.

"See Mom I told you Harry was staying the full month too. Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind, in fact she asked me to come stay. I wouldn't be wearing out my welcome, I don't think you can at the Weasley's. Please Mom. Be reasonable, do I need to have Molly herself tell you that? I can ask her too. Please!" Hermione said trying not to make a sight of herself as she begged her mother to let her be with her friends. Mrs. Granger looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione and then sighed.

"Have her send me a letter detailing how long you're welcome to stay and any compensation she would accept. I don't intend to send you empty handed that poor woman has more than enough on her plate already." Mrs. Granger stated and Hermione grinned from ear to ear. Harry smiled at her and winked when he caught her eye. Hermione automatically blushed. Mr. Granger at this point spoke up.

"Please make sure that Mrs. Weasley intends to make sure that our young lady remains as such, and doesn't get into any un-lady-like mischief. I would hate to have to go bring out my rifle." He said to his wife while keeping an eye on Harry. Hermione stared at him open mouthed.

"Now dear I don't think will be necessary, Harry here is a nice boy with wonderful manners. And Hermione has a good head on her shoulders. I doubt we need to worry about them getting into any compromising positions anytime soon. But just to be on the safe side I will double check the sleeping arrangements." Mrs. Granger stated in a very clam soothing voice. Her husband looked ready to argue but gave the moment he acknowledged his daughters eyes on him. She was seething and looked like she wanted to scream at him. He smiled slightly, she reminded him so much of her mother is scared him sometimes.

"Alright. If you're sure. But do mark my words Harry. I do not intend to be a grandfather anytime soon. Is that understood?" Mr. Granger looked Harry dead in the eyes as the boy blushed and nodded his head.

"DAD! Will you please stop you're embarrassing me!" Hermione whisper-shouted. He smiled and got up to help his wife clear the table. Harry looked every where but Hermione until they were excused from the table. Hermione stomped up to her room and Harry timidly followed.

"I am so sorry about that. My Dad, he sometimes feels the need to be the most insufferable git on the planet. I mean we're not even dating and he insinuates that I plan to go off to the Weasley's so that I can shag you." Hermione apologized as she sat cross legged on her bed. Harry sat in her desk chair and smiled at the thought. It really wouldn't be so bad to date Hermione, she knew him better than anyone and wasn't clingy like Ginny. Not to mention she was gorgeous and he wouldn't mind being in any compromising positions with her.

"It's okay, I sorta expected it. But it almost sounds like you would want to date me?" Harry asked and smiled as she blushed from head to toe.

"I love when you blush Mione." Harry said as she looked at him dumbfounded. Harry wished he knew what she was thinking at that moment. He had been trying to come up with a way to ask her out all summer. He even asked Ron first to make sure that it wouldn't hurt his friendship. He really wanted her to say yes. He went through all the trouble of cleaning up and looking nice for her. Not that he would tell her that anytime soon. He just really hoped that she wanted him like he wanted her.

"Will you go out with me Mione?" Harry asked again to clarify that he was indeed asking her to be with him. Hermione was speechless. After all the confusing thoughts of Malfoy today she thought the day couldn't get any more complicated. She had wanted to be with Harry since second year, she couldn't tell him no now just because she was infatuated with the Slytherin Prince. She would have to put that to the back of her mind, besides just because he was nice to her in a muggle library didn't mean he would be nice to her at school.

"Of course Harry. I would love to." Hermione finally spoke with a huge grin. Harry smile relieved, he had went through all the possible rejections she could have given him. Actually he didn't really expect her to agree.

"Hermione dear it's getting late. Don't you think Harry should be heading home?" Mr. Granger called up the stairs. Harry took that as his cue to stand up. Hermione stood up too and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'll write you tomorrow. I can't wait for the end of the month to get here." Harry told Hermione as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and nodded. She held his hand as she lead him down stairs to the fireplace. He said his goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and took some Floo Powder out of a pouch in his pocket.

"Four Privet Drive" He called out and stepped into the fireplace. When he was gone Hermione turned to face her parents. Her smile was contagious as they looked at her enquiringly.

"Isn't he simply amazing." She said more to herself that to anyone else as she hugged her parents and went back to her room to get started writing the letter to Mrs. Weasley. It had been a long day and even though it was only nine o'clock she was almost ready to call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

If it's change you're looking for...

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's charaters or world. Only the plot and OC's are mine. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Two

The next morning Hermione woke early and headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She could hardly believe the day before had really happened. She was finally with Harry. It only took a couple years she thought to herself as she ate a bagel and cream cheese and made herself a cup of coffee. Her parents always told her she was too young for coffee but she wasn't a morning person and without coffee it took her hours to wake up enough to be civil. Besides they always left for work before she got up anyways so what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. That thought brought with it a lot of unwanted thoughts about the up coming war. Her parents didn't realize how much danger they would be in. Once he-who-must-not-be-named regained power it was only a matter of time and she would have to do something to ensure their safety. At that moment an owl with the news paper swooped through the window. Hermione gave it a piece of toast and it took off again. She scanned the paper but it was the same worthless nonsense that Rita Skeeter always wrote. Telling everyone how Dumbledore and Harry were just seeking attention. She threw the paper down and finished eating. After her second cup of coffee she went to the shower. After she was clean she headed to her room and got dressed.

"Today I think I want to wear something bright, maybe that new shirt I just bought the other day, what do you think Crookshanks?" She asked the fat cat curled up on her pillow. The cat let out a soft meow. Hermione pulled out a satin camisole that was robin's egg blue and paired it with a white mini skirt and ballet flats. She pulled her hair back in a butterfly comb so that it was out of her face but still down her back and applied a bit of the potion to make it stay wavy. After applying a light eyeshadow and some eyeliner she dubbed herself ready to leave the house.

"Bye Crookshanks I'm headed to the library. I'll be back after a while. Your food and water bowls are full and your litter box is clean. Be good." Hermione always treated her cat as if it were human. She figured it had feelings too so it should get the same treatment. That's what originally spurred the S.P.E.W. Movement. She couldn't stand to see creatures treated so badly.

In the library she went to her usual corner and sat a her usual computer. She had been researching places that would be good for sending her parents when it was time for them to go. So far the best place she had found was Australia. As far as she could tell the war hadn't reached that far east. And she wasn't sending them west, just in case some one figured out that she had sent her parents away. America was way to easy to infiltrate. She already had them fake identities and lives in the works, they wouldn't miss her, they wouldn't even know her. She had perfected the memory charm and created the fake memories for them. Now she was working on the technical aspect of it, and she didn't want to use her home computer just in case someone caught on. It would be too risky plus her parents might notice something if she suddenly took an interest in being on the computer for more than a couple minutes at a time. This was just easier. She looked up from her computer screen just in time to see Draco walk into the library. He was holding an armful of books and went to the front counter. After checking all the books back in he spotted Hermione at a desk at the back. He smiled and walked into the stacks. Hermione quickly closed down and shut off her computer and got up.

"Hey Hermione. Leaving so soon?" Malfoy called to her as he came out of the stacks. Hermione froze she was hoping he wasn't on his way to her when he went out of sight.

"Yeah, I got some stuff to do today. I was just checking my email before heading downtown." Hermione quickly decided she was going to go shopping on the strip in muggle London. Malfoy looked at her enquiringly and smiled.

"Downtown? Sounds interesting? I was just returning some books I borrowed. I was just wondering why you always spend so much time in the library. I mean I understand the draw to literature but you're always alone. Why aren't you're friends with you?" Malfoy asked politely. He reminded her that though she was surrounded by people she was very much alone. Hermione shuddered slightly.

"Have you ever seem them in a library? It's rather sad really. Neither of them read unless they have too. So I enjoy the library on my own rather often. It's better then being interrupted a hundred times being asked when we can go eat." Hermione smiled and tried not to look worried about the situation. She had to be in control, if she wasn't she could end up in a very bad situation. Malfoy looked her up and down then smiled.

"Well such a beautiful lady as yourself shouldn't be roaming around muggle London all alone. Haven't heard the stories of girls found in alleys and rivers and what not. Would you let me accompany you? Just to ensure your safety?" Malfoy asked in what appeared to be a sincere attempt to look out for her safety.

"Malfoy, we both know that you are not in the least worried with my safety. What are you playing at?" Hermione asked as sweetly as she could. She wasn't trying to make a scene in front of a bunch of people. Malfoy had been nothing but nice since he came in. No one here knew he was a supporter of he-who-must-not-be-named they didn't know he was a threat.

"My name is Draco. Just Draco. And I'm not playing at anything. I'm trying to look out for your safety here. These muggles can be savages, and they prey on beautiful, unsuspecting women like yourself. Please let me accompany you, I promise I'm not a danger to you or anyone else." Malfoy insisted looking around noticing that people were starting to stare at them. Hermione looked around discretely and turned to walk out the door. Once she was outside she looked back to see if he followed her, he was a step behind her.

"Fine but you try anything and I swear I'll hex you to pieces, underage magic restrictions be damned!" She stated in a voice low enough that only Malfoy could hear. Hermione walked off in the direction of downtown and kept a brisk pace. Malfoy was almost struggling to keep up.

"Hermione do you always walk so fast or are you just trying to leave me behind?" Malfoy panted as they stopped at a cross walk.

"What are you doing here Malfoy, why are you calling me by my name, why do you insist on following me around like a bodyguard?" Hermione snapped before the light changed and she could walk again. Before Malfoy could answer even one question the light changed and Hermione was off again.

"Hermione! Hermione! Granger will you slow down for one minute so I can answer your bloody questions?" Malfoy nearly shouted at her. She stopped and turned on her heel.

"Now you want me to slow down for you? You want to explain yourself fine. But it better be good." Hermione stated and stomped off into a park and sat on a bench. Malfoy followed and sat down next to her.

"I know I just came out of the blue. But I didn't have a choice. I know that you think the worst of me. You have every right too. But I really am here to make sure that you're not putting yourself in unnecessary danger. You see I went to Dumbledore this summer and I asked for help. I don't want to be my father. So he has been having me do some petty jobs for him. I mean like cleaning the head quarters and running errands in muggle London, and pretty much anything he can find to keep me from being bored. And this time he sent me to make sure you're not doing anything stupid like walking all over London alone and stuff. Someone told him that you're being reckless and he asked me to check on you. So I am kinda you're body guard." Malfoy looked sheepishly at Hermione as he waited for it to all sink in. Hermione looked around three or four times and finally looked at him.

"You can't be serious? I mean Dumbledore would have said something to me. He wouldn't just send you out here and expect me to accept you with open arms. He knows that you and I don't get along, we never have. I need to speak to Dumbledore." Hermione said and was in a flash up and heading back the other direction. She didn't see Malfoy get up to follow her but she felt him behind her. She didn't glance back at him as she took off down a side street that she rarely ever took to get home. Malfoy didn't know where Hermione was going, she never went down this street. He could barely keep up he almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped.

"Malfoy. I don't know what you're really doing here, or why you're chasing me but I assure you I can get home just fine by myself. Now why don't you just go on back to where ever you came from." Hermione said through gritted teeth. Malfoy was taken back by her tone until he noticed the group of girls walking towards them.

"Hermione I can't. Do you know these girls? They seem to know you." Malfoy said as one of the girls gave him an appraising look. Hermione barely spared him a backwards glance.

"Hermione, it's been forever since I last saw you. Where have you been." A girl a little taller the Hermione with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked in a fake cheerful voice. The group of five girls were all dressed in similar style they were wearing what appeared to be a school uniform and too much makeup. "Yeah you kind of disappeared after fifth grade. We all kind of hoped you died. But obviously since you're walking on our block you didn't, and you haven't learned." Said a the girl on the right side of the blonde. The other girls sneered.

"It's nice to see that you finally did something with your hair, it was rather horrid, not that its much better now. Its such a dull color and it looks like it hasn't ever been cut." The girl on the left taunted. Hermione was seething with anger, she didn't think of the London Tech girls when she decided to go this way.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too Vic, Megan, Lexis, Tegan, Michelle. I wish I had time to stop and chat with you, but I'm actually in a hurry and would rather not be late. You know how these things go. I would rather spend eternity listening to American Hip-hop then have to sit here and listen to you talk through your industrial sized arse-holes. Oh and thankfully I don't have to ever set foot in London Tech again. So hopefully this will be our last unfortunate meeting." Hermione tried to walk around them but the blonde girl, Vic grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, I don't think so. You obviously have forgotten the way things work. You're going to be polite and introduce your friend here to some real women so that he doesn't have to waste anymore of his time chasing after a nobody like you. I mean really, who would want to be caught in your company? You're just a filthy little poor girl whose parents couldn't afford to send you to a proper school anymore so now you have to go to public school, and I bet you still don't have any friends, do you still sit in the library and bury yourself in books so no one can see you cry?" Vic said with contempt. Hermione looked at her like she had just slapped her. Malfoy watched the exchange and understood why Hermione was so sensitive to being called a mud blood. Hermione wrenched her arm free.

"I'll have you know that you're the one who is poor, you're parents don't work, you live off your grandmother, her money is the only thing that keeps you in school, its her mansion you live in. My parents work, they bought our house they pay for my schooling at a privet school in Scotland that is way more prestigious than London Tech. And don't go bringing my friends into this, just because your miserable bunch would leave you if your grandmother ever stopped letting you ride to school in her limo. The only reason you have friends is because they think you have money and they can share in the wealth. Wonder what would happen when everyone found out that when your grandmother dies her money goes to your cousin Devin in Surrey. And you will be out a place to live and won't have the luxuries that you flaunt anymore." Hermione smiled sweetly as Vic looked like she had been slapped.

"You can't possibly know that, you're bluffing. You just don't like that I told how much a loser you are in front of him. And you're being incredibly rude, you haven't introduced us. Hi my name is Victoria Le'marq, and these are my friends. Megan de la' Rue, Lexis Applegate, Tegan Montreal, and Michelle Nite. shame to see such a good looking young man with such a dweeb. If you'd like you could come with us to the mall." Vic smiled sweetly and extended her hand to him for him to kiss it. Draco smirked and looked at her hand like he might catch something from touching it.

"Victoria did you say? Well its a pleasure I'm sure, not mine, but perhaps yours. My name is Draco. And Hermione here is definitely not in as poor of taste as you are. Obviously the school you go to doesn't teach poise nor compassion. If Hermione were as destitute as you'd like to claim, then wouldn't be proper manners to not mention it and to only comment on how well she looks and how nice it is to see her in good health? Which you're obviously not capable of. Any way as Hermione put it we are going to be late, and I would rather not keep our reservations waiting. Hermione love lets go." Malfoy reached for her hand and she grabbed hold of it almost in relief. Vic looked dumbfounded. The rest had their mouths open in shock. Hermione smiled and waved as they walked around the girls and down the road. Once out of ear shot Hermione looked at Draco.

"Thanks. I really can not stand those girls, I generally avoid this route because of them but it's the fastest and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry that you had to witness that. They can't pass up an opportunity to tell me how much better then me they are. Even though the only reason any of them go to that school is because their families donate lots of money to the school board. I was there upon request of the Dean himself. And my parents never once had trouble paying my tuition. They never did like me because I got more awards and recognition then they did. But I do appreciate what you said back there, I kinda lost my poise but I just had to shove it in her face for a second. Her grandmother is one of my dad's patients and since I help out at the office sometimes I see her a lot. She told me she finally decided she was giving it all to Devin because he never asks her for anything. Everyone else gets all they can out of her and it makes her sick, she really is a nice old lady." Hermione tried to explain away as much of it as possible so she wouldn't have to answer any questions. Draco looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Hermione you mean to tell me that you didn't break any of their noses for calling you filth, but you broke mine for it? How is that even fair, I think we should go back right now and you should break Victoria's nose." He said in mock astonishment. Hermione looked at him for a minute and then laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"No I never broke their noses. I tripped Michelle down the stairs in third grade, but she deserved it, she dumped her milk over my head at lunch and completely ruined my favorite book. I couldn't let her destroy my book without getting her back some how. She didn't break anything but she never messed with my books again." Hermione said in a matter-of-factly tone. Draco laughed as he pictured a milk drenched Hermione tripping the other girl down the stairs it really would have been fun to watch. Just then Hermione noticed they were still holding hands. No electric shock this time but it felt strangely right.

"Um, can I have my hand back now?" Hermione asked as she started to pull away. Draco looked at their interlocked hands and smiled.

"Are you sure there could be more horribly rude girls around dying to try an humiliate you. Holding my hand could do wonders for setting those trollops in their place, being on the arm of one such as myself generally does that for a woman." Draco smirked and looked Hermione in the eyes. She seemed to be warring with herself. He gave in and let go so she wouldn't have to make the decision since it obviously wasn't easy for her. Hermione sighed and resumed walking with vigor. Draco reached out and grabbed her hand again.

"Maybe I should hold on to you, you move way to fast without an anchor." He laughed as she looked at his hand and back to his eyes.

"I have a boyfriend. I really shouldn't be walking around holding your hand Malfoy, plus I still need to talk to Dumbledore. I'll try to slow down some but you shouldn't really have a problem keeping up, you have longer legs than I do." Hermione stated and pulled her hand away and tried to walk at a more normal pace. Draco was quiet for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"So who is the lucky guy? Please tell me its not Weasley." Draco said in a light tone. Hermione looked at him and he seemed put out which wasn't like him at all.

"Why would you care? I'm below your station remember." She said with as much contempt as she could muster. Draco shook his head.

"No Hermione, your not. Like I said, I'm not my father. Those twits back there, they were below my station. You aren't by any means. And I would just like to know who my competition is." They finally made it to Hermione's house and luckily her parents weren't home yet.

"I'm with Harry. Any ways I've made it home without incident thanks, so you can be on your way now." Hermione said as she climbed her stairs and went inside. Draco stared after her for a few moments before he said to himself.

"She's with Potter. Hmm. Well I didn't expect that. But I guess the golden boy is entitled to some form of happiness. For now anyways." He muttered he made it into the alley around back of Hermione's house. Dumbledore would expect him soon and he wasn't going to miss the explosion Granger was going to have when she found out he wasn't lying.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed reading. I won't beg for reviews but if you have any constructive critism please feel free to let me know. :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

If it's change you're looking for...

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or the world he lives in that is all the work of the wonderful JKR! Only the plot and OCs are mine. I know the chapters are kinda short let me know if you want longer ones! Thanks :)**

Chapter Three

"Headmaster's Office Hogwarts!" Hermione called into the fireplace as she threw down a pinch of Floo Powder and stepped in. When the spinning stopped Hermione stepped out on rug in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was behind his desk looking at some contraption.

"Ah Miss Granger to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore smiled and banished the contraption. Hermione made her way to the chair in front of his desk.

"Well you see sir, I was hoping you could explain something to me. Because I am certain there is some kind of mistake." Hermione said looking the Headmaster in the eyes. Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"Ah so you're here about Mr. Malfoy I presume? Well I'm sure if you had asked him he would have explained it to you. But since I'm sure you won't be satisfied until I reassure you..." Dumbledore looked like he was stalling and for what Hermione had no clue.

"Well Professor that's the thing. You don't really think he is trust worthy do you? I mean he is a Malfoy. He explained to me, yes, but how am I supposed to just let everything go. I mean really Sir?" Hermione said in an almost pleading tone. Dumbledore looked at her and looked at his bookshelf for a moment. Hermione knew he was waiting to for something before he continued with his explanation she looked around the room again. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, there he is. I was wondering how much longer it would take him. Come In." Dumbledore called and Hermione tensed hoping it was anyone but Malfoy. Then her hopes went out the window as Malfoy walked in and smirked at her.

"What nothing is broken, I expected to hear shouting all the way up here and nothing, I had thought you hadn't made it yet. Hmm, disappointing. Anyways Headmaster she is still all in one piece am I quite done playing body guard?" Draco said as he took to a chair across the room. Hermione wanted to scream just then, who did he think she was? Ron? Not even.

"Excuse me? You expected me to what?" Hermione said in an almost growl. Draco smirked and shook his head. Dumbledore watched the exchange with a twinkle in his eyes. Draco caught the look and looked at Hermione.

"Nothing, I just expected a more violent out burst, I mean you make it seem like I am the worst person to ever walk the face of the planet. I know I've made my share of mistakes but leave it to the Gryffindor Princess to hold a grudge. All I can do is apologize and tell you that I can admit my faults, I don't intend to hurt you or your friends but whether or not you believe me is a choice you'll have to make on your own." Draco sounded like it didn't bother him, if someone was listening at the door they would have thought it was lip service but the look in his eyes showed his sincerity. Hermione looked at Dumbledore before she opened her mouth to speak, it was almost like she needed permission.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not here to listen to you tell me how much you've changed. Because as far as I am concerned actions speak louder than words. You can't win me over with a speech. I'm here to find out why I wasn't informed that you were being sent to watch over me. No matter how sorry you are for everything you've done and said, I will never need you to babysit me. I can take care of myself and if anyone disagrees then I'd like to be told so myself. I don't like finding out that my ability to make my own decisions is being questioned from someone who has always been my rival. So Professor why wasn't I informed?" Hermione looked the Headmaster in the eye and Draco smirked at her forwardness, that was more like what he expected. No easy approval from that Lioness. He still couldn't get the memory of holding her hand while they were walking to her house out of his head.

"Miss Granger I don't mean to offend you or question your abilities. I assure you that I trust you are more than capable, however Mr. Malfoy here has been following you on your daily excursions for over a month now. And you only noticed him yesterday was it? I meant this to be a lesson, you are the only one of your friends who have free roam when you are not in school, you should be more vigilant. You may not know this now, but you are a vial part of the order and your friends lives. I would hate to lose you to something as common as muggle mugger or such. Now if you do not wish to have Mr. Malfoy tailing you all over London then why not take someone with you, the muggle saying safety in numbers is true. But for the record it is Mr. Malfoy's duty to make sure that you are safe, it's the task he has been given. So do try not to take it out on him too much." Dumbledore said with the same twinkle in his eyes. Hermione blanched.

"You mean to tell me he has been following me around for weeks and I wasn't informed. How much did you see Malfoy? I don't want him following me Sir, if someone has to go with me, then I'll find someone else or just stay home. My business is mine alone. I don't need him snooping through my privet life." Hermione looked like she could die at any moment. Draco looked confused. Dumbledore looked concerned.

"Is there something I should know about Miss Granger? You do seem rather upset. Surely you can't be so upset about being looked after while you're in the library and shopping. I don't recall Mr. Malfoy informing me of anything one would deem personal. It's not like he reads your mail or goes through your bed chambers." Dumbledore watched her expression very closely and caught the moment of panic in her eyes before she pulled herself together.

"It's nothing Professor, its just rather annoying to be followed around. And trust me if I thought he was reading my mail or snooping in my bedroom he wouldn't be sitting here right now. As it is I need to get going my parents will be expecting me for dinner. Good night Professor." Hermione stood and walked to the fireplace without waiting for a goodbye she departed. Once she was done Dumbledore motioned for Draco to come sit in front of his desk.

"So I take it today was more of the same?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah, for the most part. She was on that contraption in the library again. But she went to leave as soon as she noticed me. And apparently her and Potter have become an item." Draco made his daily report as the old man scrutinized him.

"Well I admit that though I didn't really think that would happen, its not really a surprise. You all are teenagers as it were. So these things can't be helped. But my question is Mr. Malfoy how do you plan to handle this development?" Dumbledore watched Draco's pupils get large at the insinuation.

"What do you mean how do I plan to handle it. I can't do anything about who Granger dates. If she wants to be with Potter then she's a lost cause. It's not like she would look at me that way anyway." Draco said in an almost defeated tone. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well Mr. Malfoy if that's how you feel about it. I'm sure Miss Granger will be perfectly happy with Mr. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow for your report. Good night." Dumbledore said and gave Draco one last twinkling look before turning to head up to his privet chambers. Draco got up and left the headmaster without another word he walked to the fireplace and Flooed back to head quarters.

**A/N Another finished chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it I know I enjoyed writing it! Chapter 4 soon to come. It might be a bit longer, and a little slower going. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

If it's change that you're looking for...

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or the world he lives in. That all belongs to the wonderful JKR! Only the plot and OCs are mine! **

Chapter Four

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into her living room. The house was quiet and it seemed her parents weren't home yet. She headed into the kitchen to check the icebox for a note indicating where they went. She found it stuck to the middle of the freezer door.

Dear Hermione,

You weren't home when we got back from the office so there is something for dinner in the microwave. We went to catch a movie, we maybe out rather late. You don't need to wait up. Make sure you lock the door and turn on the security system before you go to bed. We have the key of course. Next time you plan to be out late please leave us a note. Its worrisome to not know where you are.

Lots of Love

Mom & Dad

Hermione went over to the microwave and found a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs. She heated it up and sat at the table. Halfway through her dinner she heard a tapping on the window. Crossing the room to the window she noticed Hedwig and another unfamiliar owl perched on the flower box.

"Well hello there. Come on in. I haven't got any toast but I have some biscuits if you'd like." Hermione took both letters and gave the owls a biscuit each and watched them take off into the night sky.

"Hmm. I wonder who this letter is from? I guess I'll read it first. Then I'll read the one from Harry." Hermione told herself as she sat back down at the table to finish eating.

Hermione,

I know you're rather angry about this whole thing. But seeing as how I do have to continue to look out for you I figured I would try my luck with calling a truce. I mean we kind of got along today after that ordeal with Victoria. I'd like to think that maybe one day we can be friends. I also understand that you don't want to hear about how much I have changed, so I ask that you give me a chance to show you. If it's change your looking for I promise you'll see it if you choose to look. I can't begin to make up for everything I've done if you don't give me the chance. I'm only asking for one, one chance to prove it.

Truly,

Draco

Hermione read the letter three or four times before putting it down and opening Harry's.

Dearest Mione

I hope you had a good day. I wish I was there. Today wasn't really so bad, it's kind of like I walk around invisible all day long, except they tend to act like they can't hear me either. It could be worse though. But we get a day closer to being together everyday, so I'm not complaining. I wrote Ron last night to tell him that I finally asked you, and that you said yes. He said he is happy for us, and that he has been talking to Lavender all summer, which means we will either see a lot of her or very little of him. But if it makes him happy then I'll be happy for him. I guess Ginny was rather upset but Ron assures me that she wont cause any problems. The Headmaster asked me to meet with him later this week, and I really have no idea why. Sirius knows but wont tell me, he said I have to talk to Dumbledore just like everyone else, so he's not any help. And Remus is tight lipped too. So I guess I'll find out when I get there, I hope its not something horrible. Anyways I am going to call it an early night. I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours always,

Harry

Hermione knew what they were keeping from him instantly but she figured that she would rather let Dumbledore handle it. Then she wouldn't have to admit that she was constantly thinking about Malfoy. She couldn't stop replaying the afternoon with him in her head. The way holding his hand felt so right, or how he called her love and made the London Tech girls jaws hit the sidewalk. How he stood up for her and made them speechless. No one had ever stood up for her to them. Though she was sure that given the chance Harry and Ron would, they would only make themselves out to look like asses. Draco understood what they were trying to be, and beat them at their own game. She would cherish that moment forever, not that she would ever tell him that. She planned to put in her diary as soon as she made her way to her room. She also planned to put the letters in her diary too. She didn't have an owl and both Hedwig and Draco's owls had left already so she would have to write them later.

"Crookshanks you lazy cat! Have you been sleeping all day? Go on shoo out of my bed. I'm going to call it a night early and I don't want to have to open the door to let you out at three am. Go on downstairs." Hermione told her cat as pulled back her duvet from her pillows and set about changing into night clothes. Once changed she pulled her Diary out of it's hiding spot and opened to the next blank page. After detailing the events of the day she taped the letters in the book and closed it.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be followed around by Malfoy all the time but I don't have anyone to go places with. I don't really have any muggle friends that I would consider dragging along with me, most of them are at camp anyway. And it's not like I could ask Harry, or Ron for that matter. And Molly would never let Ginny go gallivanting over London with me, heck if she knew I did it she would lecture me for hours." Hermione groaned to herself as she thought of the possibilities of being stuck in the house for the rest of the summer. She really didn't understand how Harry managed it, she would go stir crazy after two days, and he went weeks on end without talking to anyone or doing anything, he didn't even really read. Hermione shook her head as she tried to fathom what Harry did with all the extra time on his hands.

"I guess I have no choice, if I want freedom then I'll have to suffer it with Malfoy, and since it's creepy to be followed around, especially now that I know he will be following everywhere I go, I guess I'll just have to invite him along. Hmm, but that doesn't mean he has to enjoy himself. And absolutely no physical contact! I can not afford to see this as anything more than business. DAMN YOU Dumbledore!" Hermione reasoned with herself as she cursed the old man for his insufferable need to control things that weren't his to control. Hermione wasn't sure she should tell Harry about Malfoy being her body guard or not. She figured it was only until they went to the burrow so it wasn't really a big deal. She'd ask Dumbledore in the morning.

"He maybe one of the greatest Wizards of the ages but he is a pompous old fool if ever there has been one. Making me hangout with Malfoy because he thinks I'm reckless. It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I mean wouldn't McGonagall be a better choice if I was being reckless enough to need supervision?" Hermione ranted as she brushed her teeth and hair before crawling into bed. She made a habit of going to bed early since her mornings always start at seven am sharp. No snooze button for Hermione.

"Hermione, we could use your help at the office this morning. Breakfast is ready if you'd be willing to get up a little early to come help out." Mrs. Granger shook Hermione gently to wake her up. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, five am.

"Yeah Mom I guess I can come help. It'll give me something to do for the morning so I won't have to wander around town trying to decide on something. Give me ten minutes and I'll be down for breakfast." Hermione said as she stretched out and threw her blankets back. Her mother stood in the door for a minute before turning to head downstairs.

"Mom you do know I'm definitely going to need a cup of coffee this morning right, I mean the sun isn't even up for another hour." Hermione called as she headed to take a shower and get dressed. Today was a polo-shirt and slacks day, since she was spending her morning at the Dentistry. Hermione got her hair into perfect ringlets with the help of potion and put her hair up in a wispy bun and put on light eyeshadow and eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. She was ready to head to breakfast in ten minutes flat and grabbed a bagel and toasted it. As she was pulling the cream cheese out of the icebox an owl swooped in and landed on the counter. It was a beautiful eagle owl, the same that delivered Draco's letter the night before. Hermione took the letter attached to it's leg and gave it some toast, it didn't take off right away so she figured it was waiting for a reply.

"Who is that from Mione? It's rather early for post isn't it." Her father asked as he sipped his morning coffee. Hermione pulled down a coffee cup and poured herself some before answering.

"It's from my friend Draco from school, I ran into him the other day at the library, he's been in the area doing some errands for the headmaster. I told him he could come to the library and what not with me if he got bored." Hermione explained off-handily as she added sugar and cream to her coffee, her mother raised her brow.

"Oh that's rather nice of you. Why don't you invite him to dinner sometime, I'd like to meet him, you so rarely bring friends home." Her mother guilted her. Hermione looked at her mother and then her father and nodded.

"I might do that. He is rather busy, but I'll run the idea past him." Hermione said in a non-committal way. She knew once her parents found out she was going places with him everyday it would be mandatory that she bring him home to meet them but she would put it off as long as she could. She sat at the table with her bagel and coffee and opened the letter.

Hermione,

I hope you took my letter last night seriously. I would like to call a truce. And anyways I don't really have anything better to do then run around with you all day. So if you don't mind me tagging along we can even get lunch, my treat, where ever you would like. I asked Arlette to wait for your reply. All I'm asking for is one chance.

Truly,

Draco

Hermione looked over the letter and decided that she might as well get it over with. She went to the hall table and grabbed her quill and parchment and wrote a quick reply.

Malfoy,

I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter. I am going to help my parents at the office, I generally call it a day about noon. So if you want to do lunch then meet me there around then. However, we will go dutch. I don't need you to buy me anything.

Hermione

She gave her response to Arlette and and gave her another piece of toast as she took off into the morning sky. Hermione put her dishes in the dish washer and followed her parents out the door to the car.

"Miss Granger could you help Mrs. Hadly back to exam room two please? And there are files on your mother's desk that need to be put back on the shelf. Once you're done with that you can call it a day. I can manage the rest. I don't know what I'm going to do when you go back to school." The secretary stated as she filed away some paperwork.

"Okay Mrs. Benson I'll get that done right away. And father said there is some legal paper work in his top desk drawer he would like you to find a place for. Don't ask me what it is, he never tells me a thing when its legal stuff. I sure am going to miss you. But I'll be back for Christmas break and summer. And you always manage to keep this place looking brilliant, but I did ask mother to have my cousin Sherri come help on weekends, she just turned thirteen and could use the extra structure." Hermione told the older lady as she sorted out the files in her hand and headed to the waiting room to get the patient. Mrs. Benson shook her head and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"You never cease to amaze me, it's like you're full of magic. You always know just what to say to keep this old woman going. Look at you, just yesterday we were teaching you how to read, now you're practically grown and ready to take off into a life all your own. Now you just do me one favor, while you're at school this year I want you to really think about what you're going to do after high school. I want to be there to help you fill out those college applications. Your mother and I used to argue about what college you'd go to. It would make me really happy to know you got into a great school." Mrs. Benson told Hermione and made her freeze mid-step. She couldn't tell Mrs. Benson that she wasn't going to college, well a muggle college anyway. Could she lie to her and tell her she would do as the woman requested? She didn't have much choice. To the muggles she was a dropout, they don't recognize wizardry schools. They would think she was off her rocker if she listed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as her high school.

"Awe Mrs. Benson that really means a lot to me, and I will definitely start looking in to it right away. I think I want to be a nurse. I love working in the doctors office setting, but I don't want to be a doctor. I'll look at the school with the best nursing programs. Anyways I am all finished with the filing. I'm going to straighten up the kitchen real quick then I'll be on my way." Hermione said as she headed to the door of the kitchen at the back of the nurses station. While Hermione was wiping down the counters and setting the dishwasher to clean all the dishes her parents left in it from lunch the previous day Draco walked in to the waiting room.

"Hello can I help you?" Mrs. Benson asked him as he made his way to the window at her station. Draco looked around a bit and nodded.

"I'm looking for Hermione, I was supposed to meet her here at noon. We're supposed to be going to lunch." Draco explained to the elderly looking woman.

"Hermione didn't tell me she had a date this afternoon, how sweet and aren't you just a handsome young man. She should be out here any second, she was just cleaning up the kitchen before heading out. Hermione you have a guest waiting in the lobby for you, best not to keep him waiting." Mrs. Benson called to Hermione and she jumped and headed out to the waiting room. She caught sight of Draco as she came through the waiting room door. She smiled and looked at Mrs. Benson.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson, I'll see you again soon. Take care, let my parents know I'll be home for dinner." Hermione called as she and Draco walked out the door and onto a fairly busy street.

"So how was your morning?" Draco asked Hermione as she lead the way towards her favorite cafe a few blocks away.

"Fairly slow, but it was nice. I like the easy going pace of the office, even when its busy, its not nerve wracking, I'm in my element and not much can shake me. But all the filing does work up an appetite. And it just so happens there is a great little cafe close by where we can get a decent bite to eat. And you? How was your morning?" Hermione was trying really hard to be nice and carry on a decent conversation, she really didn't want her good day to go down the drain.

"It was somewhat uneventful. Sirius jinxed the stairs, so I slid all the way to the bottom first thing this morning. I swear that man lives to torment me. And Lupin made breakfast, which was surprisingly very good. Dumbledore stopped into to make sure I was going to continue playing body guard, and was shocked that I put out the effort to call a truce, and apparently so was Sirius because he spit is coffee all over the table, it was rather funny. Other than that and some cleaning I didn't really do much." Draco recounted the events of his morning in a light carefree manner, one very unlike the boy he was before. Hermione smiled as she pictured the scene.

"So I forgot to write Dumbledore this morning to find out if I can tell Harry about our situation or not. Harry mentioned Dumbledore wanted to meet with him this week, so I didn't know if I should just leave it to Dumbledore or not." Hermione looked sideways at Draco to gauge his reaction. Draco looked at her thoughtfully for a second then smirked.

"I'll ask the old man when I see him this evening. I kind of like the idea that Potter doesn't know your hanging out with me, but I know you're with him so it's his right to know who you spend your time with. I don't really see why it would be a problem anyways. It's not like he could do it. But I'm sure he'll come up with some argument of how I put you in danger." Draco said in almost a sigh as the rounded a corner and he spotted what must be the cafe Hermione was talking about.

"Well as long as you don't put me in any danger and mind your manners then he won't have an argument. Just because he is my boy friend doesn't mean he decides what is best for me. Dumbledore shouldn't even be taking these liberties, but since I can't find a way around them that doesn't land me in the house constantly for the next five days I just have to grin and bear it." Hermione said with a hint of frustration. Draco looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before he asked.

"What do you mean five days, school doesn't start for more than a month." Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Yes but I am going to the burrow at the end of the month, and staying until school starts. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that?" Hermione asked and Draco shook his head.

"No he forgot to mention it. So we only have to keep this up for five days then? Is that why you agreed so easily?" Draco was losing faith in his situation more by the minute. Hermione was only going to be around for five days, and then he'd be lucky to see her until school starts.

"Well, five days isn't so bad, I mean I'd go crazy inside of two staying at home all day long. But if having to spend my time with you is the price I have to pay for my freedom then I guess its worth it. Plus I mean how bad can it be right?" Hermione reasoned her logic out to the blond boy and his heart almost sank. She was looking at spending time with him as a punishment or something. He hadn't intended on her looking at it that way.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I would change it if I could. But I don't get a say. And for me this is better than weeding the garden or getting Doxys out of the curtains. Hermione nodded and they went in the cafe and she lead the way to her favorite booth, it was in the back corner with an unobstructed view of outside. Draco sat across from Hermione and picked up a menu.

"The best things on the menu are the chef's salad, potato soup, and the brisket. And before you ask, no they don't do tea and biscuits. It's wholesome food, and the chef is amazing. Oh and the sandwiches aren't bad either." Hermione said pointing to the items on the menu in turn.

"Why did you think I was going to ask if they had tea and biscuits? I'm not my mother Hermione, I'm a fifteen year old boy, trust me I'm not going to waste my money on a social snack." Draco smiled and Hermione looked him over and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you probably eat just as much as Harry and Ron, though you couldn't tell, your as thin as a rail." Hermione said as a waitress spotted them and headed over.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress said looking Draco up and down admiringly. Draco didn't seem to notice as he looked through the list of beverages.

"I'll have a coke. And we'll need just a minute to order." Hermione said and Draco looked at her and smiled. He didn't really have a clue what any of the drinks listed were so he just followed her lead.

"I'll have a coke as well, thank you." Draco said and the waitress went to get their drinks. Hermione smiled at him and stifled a laugh.

"Whats so funny Hermione?" Draco asked knowing she was laughing because he was so out of his element. Hermione shook her head.

"The waitress was practically drooling on you and you didn't notice because you were looking at the menu like a drink was just going to pop out at you and say 'pick me! Pick me!' It was hilarious!" Hermione said and Draco looked mildly shocked, he didn't pay the waitress any attention. He's there with Hermione, therefore his attention stays on her. He smirked at her.

"Sorry I wasn't paying her any attention. Anyways what should I get to eat. I think the sandwiches sound good, but should I a club or a hamburger, whatever that is?" Draco asked and Hermione's eyes widened to the size of half dollars.

"You mean to tell me you have never had a hamburger? That's ludicrous I mean I know Hogwarts doesn't serve them but I thought surely everyone has had a hamburger!" Hermione was dumbfounded.

"No I have never had one. I assume its pork right, like a ham sandwich?" Draco was looking at the list of things that go on the Hamburger and couldn't see how it would taste good.

"No, It's made of ground beef put together in a patty and grilled til its cooked through. Then you have the option of ketchup, mustard, or mayonnaise as a sauce. And lettuce, tomatoes, onions, bacon, and pickles as toppings. They are really good. Tell you what why don't we get one and split it and get some of the potato soup. The burger comes with fries so there should be enough for both of us." Hermione sounded like she was directing a class. Draco smiled and nodded.

"These muggles sure do come up with odd food. I just hope I don't regret eating it later." Draco said and the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order or do you still need a few minutes?" She asked Draco without paying any mind to Hermione.

"Yes. We'd like a deluxe burger split and a large bowl of potato soup." Hermione stated and the waitress finally looked away from Draco.

"Anything else? It'll be out in a few minutes. Let me know if you need, anything." The waitress said and shimmied her way up to the counter. Hermione snickered and Draco shook his head. He was used to having girls throw themselves at him, but he really wished they wouldn't do it when he was trying to impress someone. It generally upset his date and his night would be ruined, so he tried to avoid public places instead opting for going star gazing or to privet dinners in low key restaurants where he made sure he had a waiter or an older waitress. But since Hermione was leading him around today, he would just have to deal with it.

"So Hermione, what is your favorite thing about the muggle world?" Draco asked as he looked out the window at passers by. Hermione looked at him for a second before she could formulate an answer.

"Honestly Draco I don't really know. I mean if you were to ask my favorite part of the wizarding world I could list a dozen things, I have, my parents asked me that a few years ago. But no one has ever really asked me my favorite part of the muggle world. I guess most of all it would be the familiarity, not so much with the people, but the places the streets and shops and sights. I don't have many people in this world who mean much to me. I could list them all on a single piece of paper. But I spent so much time getting to know the places here and the history that it really is quite alive to me. It was my companion when I didn't have any." Hermione explained and Draco could almost see the lonely girl walking the streets of London getting to know every nook and cranny. Draco smiled.

"That's possibly the deepest thing you have ever said to me. It makes me wish I could see it the way you do. But I understand what you mean, that's how I feel about the Manor. I didn't have anyone to talk to my parents always had something else to do, I didn't really associate with other kids unless my parents had a social gathering, then it was only for a couple hours. And the elves were never really any company, they would fetch me things, but ask them to talk and they were much to busy and Merlin forbid they play. Dobby was the only one who would spend time with me. He show me hidden places and come talk to me before I went to bed. Actually I rather miss the elf." Draco said with a far away look in his eyes. Hermione gasped.

"Dobby was your elf? Harry never told me who he belonged to. I didn't even really think about it. You know what happened in second year right?" Hermione asked him in a quiet voice. Draco looked up shocked.

"No. What do you mean Harry never told you who he belonged to? You know Dobby?" Draco remembered sitting in his room talking to the elf right before school started and he asked Draco not to go back to school that year, he said that terrible things were going to happen. Draco thought back and remembered that was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, he couldn't see how the elf could be connected to that.

"It's actually kind of a long story. But yes I know Dobby. He works at Hogwarts now. He's a good friend of ours." Hermione said as the waitress started towards them with their food on a large tray balanced on her shoulder. Draco watched her carry their food convinced she would drop it at any moment. But she got to the table and lowered the tray and set their plates down without missing a beat.

"I added an extra order of fries and some cake on the house. Enjoy, let me know if you need anything." The waitress said and headed back the way she came. Draco looked at the food it looked strange but it smelt good.

"She really wants to impress you. But anyways this is a hamburger, its finger food, which means you're going to get it on your hands, and if you don't want it on your cuffs you should probably roll your sleeves up. How your wearing a long sleeve shirt in the middle of summer is beyond me anyway." Hermione grabbed her half of the burger and leaned over the plate a bit to take a bite. It wasn't super messy but she didn't care to get any sauce on her shirt. Draco rolled up his sleeves and picked up the other half and took a bite. After a few bites he smiled.

"It's definitely different, but its good. It would be better without the tomatoes but I like it none the less." Hermione smiled and watched Draco for a second before picking up a fry and dipping it in the soup. He watched her eat a couple fries like.

"Isn't that dipping potato in potato? You're strange you know that right?" Draco asked as tried a spoonful of the soup, it was actually really good.

"Don't knock it til you try it. It's pretty good. Not as good as dipping fries in ice cream, but good enough." Hermione said as she dipped another one. Draco laughed.

"You eat these things with ice cream? That sounds horrible." Draco picked up a fry and lightly dipped it in the soup.

"It's not bad, but you're still strange. Ice cream and fries. What kind of crazy world are you part of here." He laughed as she looked back and forth between him and the soup.

"Oh I could tell you all the crazy things about this world but it would take me ages. Its something you just learn with time. It's nothing like the wizarding world in that respect. There are so many different types of crazy in the muggle world." Hermione said and the waitress brought her the bill. She smiled at Draco.

"I got it this time, since I had the pleasure of teaching you what good food really is." Hermione laughed and Draco looked shocked. Never had he been out with anyone let alone a girl and not picked up the bill. He looked at her dumbly for a minute. She got up and headed to the front to pay and Draco followed.

"Hermione I can't let you pay for it. I've got it." Draco said as he came up behind her she just shook her head and the lady at the front smiled.

"You know dear, sometimes you should let the girl pick up the bill, it does wonders for her self esteem and means you can save some money to get her flowers later." The cashier winked and Draco smiled.

"Okay Hermione you win this time. But don't think it's going to happen all the time." Draco said as they headed for the door. Hermione looked at the clock on a church down the road.

"It's already two thirty. Time sure is flying fast today. There is only two more places I want to go then we can head back to my house, and thankfully enough they are on this street." Hermione said and walked down the street a ways with Draco beside her.

"I knew you didn't always run. This is much better than trying to keep up with you yesterday. So where are we going now?" Draco said causally. He hadn't seen her go to any shops on this road before. Hermione smiled and just shrugged. She stopped in front of a boutique that had manikins in the window. Draco actually blushed. The manikins were only wearing bras and panties.

"Are you uncomfortable Draco? I assure you they sell more than underwear. Well are you coming or not. I wouldn't ask you to standout side and wait for me." Hermione asked in a sweet voice that teetered on devious. Draco looked at her and shrugged.

"How is Potter going to feel about me going into a store like this with you?" Draco asked in a scathing tone, surely she hadn't thought about Potter's reaction to this. Hermione smiled at him and headed to the door.

"Well considering I'm not planning to model anything for you, and Harry would probably never follow me into a shop like this anyways, whose to say I care?" Hermione said over her shoulder as she entered the boutique. Draco looked at the door for a second and finally followed her inside.

"Oh so you decided to come in after all. It's good to know you're not squeamish or easily embarrassed. All I actually came in here for is lotion and makeup." Hermione said as she looked at the different lotions and found her favorite.

"You mean you really won't model anything for me? Oh and you got my hopes up. Now what am I supposed to do?" Draco mocked her. Hermione laughed.

"Even if I was going to, it surely wouldn't be here. But you're right, I'm not. So I guess you can help me pick out some new eyeshadow. Or something." Hermione joked and Draco looked her up and down.

"What a shame. I know just the place you could model for me too. But I notice you wear a lot of blues, why not try more natural earthy tones, it'll set off your eyes more." He said and Hermione stopped to look at him. If someone was to ask Harry or Ron what color eyes she had, let alone the color eye shadow she wore most they would be at a complete loss. Draco picked up a kit of eyeshadow that was creams, tans, and browns with a few gold tones and handed it to her.

"Try this one. I bet you'll love it. And go with a brown liner, the black is to dramatic. It takes away from your features." Draco explained.

"How do you know so much about makeup?" Hermione asked as she looked for a good brown liner.

"Natural talent, and Pansy. She made sure I understood complementary colors and hues, she said no one should be left without the ability to dress themselves well." Draco shrugged. Hermione looked him over and he really did look well put together. She sat her purchases on the counter and the cashier rang them up. As they were walking out of the boutique Draco spotted a skimpy outfit and pointed it out.

"That's the one you're going to model for me." He said and Hermione looked at the outfit he was pointing at.

"Oh, is that so? How much you want to bet on that?" Hermione asked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Five Galleons." He said and stuck out his hand. Hermione laughed.

"Five Galleons, and what is the time line?" Hermione asked looking him in the eyes.

"I'll have you modeling that outfit for me by Easter Vacation." Draco said. Hermione shook his hand.

"Easter Vacation, you'll owe me five galleons." Hermione confirmed as they walked out of the shop.

"Who knew you liked candy so much. Thought it would be taboo with your parents being dentists." Draco said a little while later in a muggle confectioners shop. Hermione had probably a pound of different types of chocolates and a bag full of fruit candies. Draco didn't recognize much so he resigned himself to follow Hermione around and hope she shared her obvious vast knowledge of muggle candy with her. He wasn't disappointed, Hermione explained each candy she grabbed.

"Yeah common misconception. I just learned at a young age to hide it well and brush my teeth often. They can't tell the difference." Hermione said as she went to the counter then looked back at Draco.

"Hmm. Sneaky, are you sure you shouldn't have been a Slytherin?" Draco commented. Hermione smiled.

"No not at all. And in case you're wondering only part of this is for me." Hermione said as the cashier gave her change and mini bags. Draco looked at the huge bag of candy she had and nodded.

"I should hope so. Your teeth would fall out of your head. So where to now?" Draco opened the door for her and she walked out on to the street. Hermione looked around and finally spotted what she was looking for.

"The bus stop, we're taking the bus home because if not we'll be late for dinner." Hermione said and wondered if she caught the plural. Draco looked at her to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"You're kidding right?" Draco asked as they stopped at the bus stop to wait.

"Not at all, I have to bring you home eventually, and today was actually a pretty good day. Tomorrow could be horrible, so I'm getting this over with while I am still not feeling hostile towards you. And as a warning, ignore and threats my father makes, there will never come a day when my father will have to shoot any boy I bring home." Hermione said as she looked over the tops of cars to see the bus coming their way. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"They do know you're dating Potter right? And I assure you that his gun maybe intimidating to most, but I am a wizard, he'll have to do better than that. But I am still trying to figure out when we decided that WE were going to your house for dinner? I might have other plans you know." Draco goaded her, he wanted her to ask him properly. Hermione caught on quickly and smirked.

"You're not a vampire are you?" She asked and Draco was caught completely off guard.

"Of course I'm not! What does that have to do with anything?" Draco was trying to figure out how being asked to dinner and being a vampire related.

"Oh, it was a joke! It's a muggle story that vampires can't enter a home without permission from someone who lives there. The way you're trying to get me to ask you fits the profile." Hermione said exasperated, what she wouldn't give to educate people on the muggle world.

"Well in that case, you do have a lovely neck, may I have a nibble?" Draco asked as the bus stopped in front of them Hermione handed him coins and smiled.

"Ha, you do bounce back quick don't you. Just drop these coins in the basin at the top of the stairs and follow me." Hermione said as they waited for the departing to get off the bus. Draco followed her on to the bus and sat next her.

"You didn't answer the question, can I have a nibble?" Draco leaned closer to her and said quietly. Hermione giggled.

"No Draco you may not. But I would like to invite you to dinner." Hermione said in the same conspiratorial tone Draco addressed her in. Draco had a million thoughts go through his mind in a flash but he stuck to the matter at hand. Dinner with the parents. At least he wasn't the boy friend...yet.

"I'd be delighted." He said curtly and smirked at her. Hermione looked in his eyes and knew she would regret this later.


	5. Chapter 5

If it's change you're looking for...

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own anything created by the wonderful JKR. I only lay claim to the plot and OCs. **

**Also I know there is a lot of Hermione and Draco and very little Harry. This will change...for now just try to go with it...it all has a purpose in the bigger scheem of things! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Five

"You're completely sure that you want me to go to dinner at your parents house. It's not too late yet, you can change your mind right now and save all the trouble." Draco stated in a calm voice but behind his cool demeanor he was panicking. Hermione looked him over and smiled.

"You're nervous. The always calm cool and collected Draco Malfoy is nervous about a dinner. It's not like you, I rather like it. I should do more to derail you more often. Come on. They don't bite."Hermione said as she opened the front door and they were greeted with the scent of home cooked food.

"Hey Mom, hope you don't mind I brought a friend for dinner." Hermione hollered as they made it inside. Mrs. Granger came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Hello dear, I take it you're Draco?" She smiled as he nodded. Draco looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I had to bring you home sometime, I wasn't kidding. They are slightly over protective, they have to meet all my friends." Hermione said as she hugged her mother and they headed to the sitting room.

"Dinner is almost ready, I'll call you guys when its done. Until then make yourself at home." Mrs. Granger said as she indicated that they should sit down.

"What are you making Mom it smells great." Hermione said as her and Draco sat down.

"I thought I'd do something different. So I'm making stuffed chicken breast, it has spinach and feta cheese. To go with it home made mac and cheese and baked potatoes with all the trimmings. And for dessert key lime pie." Mrs. Granger listed what she was making and Hermione's mouth watered.

"That sounds delicious Mrs. Granger. Do you need any help?" Draco offered and Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Oh thank you, but I have it under control. It'll be done shortly." Mrs. Granger said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Mom is kind of a whirlwind in the kitchen, she only lets me help when we are hosting a holiday dinner, and then its only with the things that don't necessarily get cooked. She was going to be a chef. But I guess changed her mind." Hermione said and Draco looked towards the kitchen. Hermione turned on the television and put it on the history channel.

"What is that contraption? It's like a picture but it has color and sound and moves to fast." Draco said entranced in the the pictures the TV was displaying.

"It's a television, and the pictures on it are called shows. Some of them, like this one, are prerecorded and aired and others show live events. I could explain the whole function of it but it would just confuse you. One day I will educated you on it though." Hermione said as they watched a documentary on world war two. Draco watched it entranced, he couldn't believe everything the box was saying actually happened.

"That barbaric! And what are those things they are flying in? Wouldn't a broom have been less conspicuous? I mean those things are huge! How do they even keep them in the air? Surely they are too heavy to just float." Draco asked Hermione a million questions. Hermione looked at him then the TV.

"Yes it is rather barbaric, most muggles don't agree with it, but sometimes it has to be done. Those things are airplanes and they use motors and fuel to keep them in the air. Maybe I'll help you research it sometime, I mean I couldn't possibly explain it all to you, I only have a basic knowledge of it myself. But if you're interested in learning about it, then I'll help you with it." Hermione said and Draco smirked.

"So you admit there is something you don't know everything about. I am marking this day on the calender." Draco said and laughed.

"Oh no I admit I don't know everything about most things. I do however know a bit about almost everything...I emphasize the almost." Hermione stated and Draco laughed harder. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Really it can't be that funny." She said and smiled as Draco looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"It kind of is Hermione, I'll be using that against you for the rest of our lives you know." Draco laughed again at the look on her face as she registered what he was saying.

"Oh you think so do you? I might just have to erase your memory then. When we get back to school I am totally erasing your memory. I might even make you think you're Ron's girlfriend." Hermione threatened as she giggled at his unbelieving look.

"Is this why Potter and Weasley try so hard not to get on your bad side? I mean that's just plain cruel!" Draco said and Hermione laughed harder. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Well they do have more experience with my form of revenge, I once transfigured Ron's boxers into a thong and made sure he couldn't change them back for being crass about seeing some girls underwear. I told him I didn't care to hear about it and he should learn to keep his eyes to himself, when he decided to tell me the color and what not I threatened to make him wear them for a week and he didn't take me seriously. He learned though." Hermione giggled at the memory it was priceless. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"What did I get myself into? Okay as long as you promise not to do anything like that to my boxers, ever. I will do my best to not tease you too much about you're limited array of knowledge." Draco said extending his hand in an attempt to make a deal.

"Limited array of knowledge! Oh that's it you're going to pay for that." Hermione said and Draco laughed harder.

"What are you going to do? You can't hex me." Hermione shook her head. Draco was shaking with laughter. She reached over and pushed him off the couch into the floor. He looked up shocked.

"Oh so that's how you want to play, is it? Got to go pushing people on the floor. Well lets see how you like it!" Draco said jumping to his feet and attempting to push her into the floor. Hermione grabbed his arms.

"No you don't, I'm not going in the floor!" Hermione said and Draco tried pulling her. He got her standing and she wrapped her leg around his and knocked him back and he fell on the floor with a soft thud. He didn't let go of her arms and managed to get her feet out from under her. She ended up falling on him.

"Ha I got you in the floor, now what are you going to do!" Draco laughed as Hermione struggled against him.

"Technically I haven't hit the floor yet, I landed on you. So I win." Hermione said as Draco looked at her wide eyed.

"You most certainly do not win! I'll get you in the floor just you wait!" Draco laughed and he tried to roll her over so that she was in the floor. Hermione laughed and straddled Draco so he couldn't flip her and pinned his hands above his head. Draco smirked and pulled a hand free and started tickling her sides.

"Stop! That's not fair you can't tickle me!" Hermione gasped causing Draco to laugh harder. Hermione tried to grab Draco's hand and pull it away from her side only to lose control of his other hand too. With both hands now free Draco flipped Hermione over and kept tickling her.

"Ha I win!" Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"You cheated! You don't win! I won!" Hermione said and Draco tickled her harder. Hermione was laughing so hard she was crying, she started trying to kick Draco away from her. Draco grabbed her leg and tickled her behind the knee.

"Stop please stop. Draco please." Hermione gasped between laughs. Draco smirked.

"You want me to stop huh, well I guess you'll just have to tell me that I win." Draco said and let up a little bit. Hermione tried to pull away.

"Never! I won you cheated!" Hermione said defiantly and Draco started tickling her again Hermione tried to pull away but couldn't get free.

"Say it and I'll let you go." Draco said and tickled her more. Hermione shook her head and tried to kick him again. He caught he inner thigh and tickled her, she gasped and laughed really hard.

"Okay you win, you win. Draco please stop tickling me! I can't breathe!" Hermione almost hollered. Just then Mrs. Granger came out of the kitchen and into the living room. She looked at her daughter and Draco affectionately as they hurried to right themselves. Hermione's hair was a mess and Draco's shirt was untucked and rumpled. His once slicked back hair was now falling over his eyes. The were flushed and looked vibrant and alive. She hadn't see Hermione so carefree in years, and she surely hadn't laughed that loud since she was a child.

"Looks like you two are having fun. But dinner is done, so if you don't mind go wash up and come to the table." Mrs. Granger said and turned back to the kitchen. Draco blushed and stood to help Hermione up.

"Hmm, I bet that looked pretty bad. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. I mean we were just... well I guess we were playing." Draco said as Hermione tried to pull her hair back and tame it again.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages. And yes that would technically be considered playing." Hermione said as she got her hair under control. Draco's shirt was still a bit askew so Hermione reached out and folded down his collar and straightened out the wrinkles. As she ran her hand down his chest she felt his muscles under the thin fabric. She quickly blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Hmm, now you're groping me. This day just keeps getting better and better." Draco teased in a soft voice. Hermione looked up with an almost panicked look in her eyes.

"I wasn't groping you, I was trying to help straighten out your shirt. Next time I won't bother." Hermione replied looking him the eyes.

"Yup definitely keeps getting better. At least we're both clear there will be a next time. I love hearing you admit that I won." He teased again. He had the urge to kiss her but knew he couldn't because of Harry. Draco took Hermione's hand as he turned and lead the way into the kitchen to sit down. He let go of her hand at the door and went ahead of her to pull out her chair.

"Thanks Draco. Mom, Dad, this is Draco my friend from school that I told you about. Draco this is my Mom and Dad." Hermione made the introductions as Draco seated himself next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for inviting me into your home and to such a lovely dinner." Draco said and Mrs. Granger smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too dear. It's nice to have Hermione's friends around. She tends to be a loner a lot, so I try to encourage her to bring her friends home to meet us and visit more often." Mrs. Granger looked meaningfully at Hermione.

"Yes it is nice to see she is making the right kind of friends, good manners and what not. I don't think I could handle it if she brought home some of the heathens that come into the office. I'd die of a heart attack." Mr. Granger said in a joking voice.

"Thanks Mr. Granger my parents taught me well. And honestly I think Hermione would be just the thing that they needed, she'd teach them manners in no time. A book upside the head every time they stepped out of line would be pretty effective I think." Draco joked and smiled at Hermione. Hermione slapped his arm.

"I am not that bad." She laughed and made everyone else laugh too.

"Hermione dear, I think that would depend on your definition." Her mother said as she started handing around the dishes so that every one could fill their plates. Conversation ceased while plates were filled and once everyone was done filling their plates Mrs. Granger started the conversation again.

"So Draco what house are you in, I know Hermione's other Gryffindor friends, well the ones she brings home. And you don't seem the type." She asked. Draco looked at her surprised.

"You're quiet right, I'm definitely not Gryffindor material. I'm in Slytherin." He said in a sophisticated voice. Hermione laughed.

"You say that like being in Slytherin is the best thing in the world. I'd rather be in Hufflepuff then Slytherin any day." She giggled and her parent's looked confused.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't make it a day in Slytherin. And I think you'd look stunning in yellow." Draco teased. Mrs. Granger looked back and forth between the two.

"What's wrong with being in Slytherin?" She asked Hermione and Hermione looked at her perplexed.

"It's a house rivalry thing. There isn't a thing wrong with being in Slytherin, just like I'm sure there is some good in being a Gryffindor. The rivalry between our houses has gone on for centuries, some take it more serious than others I'm afraid. But for most of us it's just used for harmless teasing." Draco explained and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh kind of like school rivalry's and such. Sounds intriguing. I bet the teachers get fed up with it though." Mrs. Granger replied thoughtfully.

"Some what I would assume, but really I think they have their own teasing going on. Couldn't tell you for sure. They mostly keep to themselves outside their respective class rooms." Draco said in his best attempt at explaining. Hermione giggled.

"Well some of them are more closed off then others, I am friends with a few of my teachers." Hermione said and her mother nodded. Draco smirked.

"Of course but why shouldn't you be. You're such an lovely girl." Her mother said fondly and Draco smiled at her and nodded. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her in mock shock. Hermione just used her most innocent look and finished eating. Everyone else was finished shortly after. Mr. and Mrs. Granger cleared the table and Draco stood and pulled out Hermione's chair for her.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner. But it is getting late and I do have to still give my report to the Headmaster. I hope you all have a wonderful night." Draco said as he went to depart.

"It was a pleasure having you. You're a charming young man, come by whenever you like. You always have a place at our table." Mrs. Granger said and wrapped him in a hug. Draco hugged her back and shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"Definately a pleasure son, hope to see you again soon. Have a good night." Mr. Granger said and Hermione lead Draco into the living room. Draco stood by the fireplace and looked at her for a second.

"Thank you for inviting me. I really did enjoy it. You have a wonderful family. I look forward to doing this again sometime, perhaps under different circumstances? I'll write you in the morning to make plans for the day. Have a good night love, I know I will." With that Draco turned and Flooed to the Headmaster's office. Hermione was glued to the spot replaying everything that happened that day, she wasn't sure she could do it again. It was a lot to take in. Draco was nothing like the person she always thought he was.

XxXxXx

"Mr. Malfoy you're late. Is everything okay?" Dumbledore asked as Draco stepped into his office.

"Everything is fine Sir. She invited me to dinner. And we actually spent the day together, after she finished at her parents office. It was nice, and I learned quiet a bit. About both Hermione and the muggle world." Draco said in a dazed voice. Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes. Draco thought to himself, old fart planned this all I really hope he knows what he's doing because I don't know if I can catch myself before I fall.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're making head way. I trust you know which direction you plan to take this then. If that is all then have a good night." Dumbledore said and Draco nodded and went back to Grimwald Place to lay in bed and think about everything. Sirius was in the library waiting for Draco when he got home and gave him a letter that had arrived for him that morning. Without further interruption Draco went to bed, though he didn't get much sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

If it's change you're looking for...

Chapter Six

Saturday 26 June

Draco,

I will not fill this with pleasantries, you are either to come home now and forget your half cocked plan to disobey me and the Dark Lord or you are no longer my son, you will be disowned. I will not have your poor made decisions reflecting on me or your mother or our family name. You will either fulfill your responsibility as the heir of the Malfoy estate and fortune or you will lose the right to ever claim it again. You have twenty four hours to be back in the Manor after that I will have no mercy on you.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco sat at his desk in his room reading the letter over and over, he could probably recite it word for word right now. He knew it would come to this, he knew his father and he knew what he was capable of. If anyone ever doubted that Lucius could kill his only son, they had obviously never seen the man angry or feeling betrayed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Draco said as Sirius cracked open the door. Sirius came in and closed the door behind him.

"So Lucius finally got around to threatening you? It's okay, you know you can always claim Black, I know it doesn't carry the same weight or prestige as Malfoy, and you wont get the same wealth. But we can rebuild ourselves and the Black family name. We can make it worth something. You don't need the Malfoy name to be great or especially to do whats right. I wouldn't mind sharing my name again. Since my brother died and my cousins married and thankfully my mother and father are long gone its rather lonely being the only Black left. I have Harry but he will always be a Potter, and I doubt I'll ever have children of my own, at least when it comes down to it I will know that when I die my family name will live on." Sirius said and Draco looked at him with undiluted adoration for a split second, but Sirius didn't miss it.

"That would solve one of my problems. But I'd be putting everyone around me in complete jeopardy, I won't be safe at school or anywhere really. And anyone who happens to get in his way will just be eliminated. I can't put you all in that kind of danger. How could I explain that? I mean everyone will think I set you guys up. For that I won't even get the option of prison." Draco said in his best attempt to save face. Sirius just shook his head and smiled.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Since you only have twenty-four hours till you lose your name we'll just see if he is in his office. Come on we'll Floo out from the library. The you can get to work protecting Hermione from herself." Sirius got up and headed out of the room. Draco looked at the letter one last time and followed him.

xXxXx

The sun peeking through the blinds woke Hermione as she tried to pull the blanket over her head. Today was doomed to be another awkward day with Draco. Hermione finally gave up and went to take a shower. As her feet hit the floor there was a tapping on her window.

"Oh no I'm not even ready yet, and I haven't had any coffee. Why is Draco always up so early. I'm going to have to teach him to at least sleep til the sun comes up." Hermione mumbled to herself as she made her way over to the window. Hermione was shocked to see Hedwig instead of Arlette.

"Oh heck I wonder what has Harry up so early." Hermione let Hedwig in and took the letter and Hedwig perched on top of her bed.

"So he wants a reply this time. Wonder what this is about." She said to herself as she opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Mione,

I met with Dumbledore just a few minutes ago. How could you not tell me about Malfoy? I know he said not to tell me. But you're my girlfriend. I should be able to trust you. Malfoy assured me that he has been nothing but a gentleman while you were out with him. But that's what I don't get, why would you go out with him. He is Malfoy after all. You can't seriously trust him. This is what everyone has been keeping from me. You're all off your rockers. He is using you for information and I thought you of all people would see that. Please explain to me why your putting yourself and everyone else in danger?

Always

Harry

Hermione was seething. So he thinks I'm not capable of telling when someone is lying to me. He is accusing me of putting everyone in danger. I'm not the one who brought him in, I'm not the one who said to trust him or his allegiance. I was forced into it even more than he was and I'm the one whose endangering everyone. Did he say any of this to Dumbledore, no of course not. It's easier to take it out on me.

Harry

I don't have to take this from you. I was forced to give him a chance. And you know what I do trust him, he has changed. Dumbledore didn't give me a choice, he didn't even tell me I was being followed or anything. And for the record his name is Draco. He isn't a Malfoy anymore, that much is apparent just in the way he talks to me. If you can't trust me and want to accuse me of endangering everyone even though I had nothing to do with it, then your wrong. I'm not your girlfriend, I don't even think I can be your friend.

Hermione

Hermione didn't even read back over it she just tied it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig took back off and headed into the morning sun. Hermione threw his letter into her desk drawer and went to take her shower.

xXxXx

After a rather loud discussion with Harry about his opinion of Draco. Draco finally got to hand the letter to Dumbledore and hope for a solution.

"Well Draco, it is apparent that we have to do something quickly. You would rather not have to go back, and I can not send you back. So I think the best course of action is to let him disown you and for you to take on the Black Family name, since it is your mother's family name this should be easy to do.

Since Sirius is willing to take responsibility for you and you're well being I do have a couple friends in that department of the Ministry, I should be able to get the paper work pushed through quickly and quietly. I'll take care of this. Is there anything else that you need to discuss at the present time?" Dumbledore was obviously in a hurry as he went into his monolog after Draco handed him the letter. Draco shook his head and Sirius tried to look reassuring. The look came across more confused then reassured. Dumbledore gave them a last look before herding them to the fireplace.

"Alright then gentlemen I have urgent business to attend to. Everything is well and I'll be in touch in a few days. Have no fear it will be taken care of." Dumbledore reassured as they went back through to head quarters.

"That, Sirius, was not very reassuring at all. I guess now it's just wait and see." Draco said as he sat in cushioned chair in the drawing room. Sirius didn't know what to say to him.

"It's the best we can do. Give the old man a chance, he is pretty good at coming through. I mean ask Harry, if you can't just take my word for it. Look don't worry about it. It will be alright. I'm going down to the kitchen to eat, if you want to you're welcome to join me." Sirius said and headed out to the kitchen. Draco looked up to where Sirius was moments before. First the discussion with Harry about his position in the order, then Dumbledore barely had time to read the letter from his father. This was turning out to be a great day. And he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be doing with Hermione for the rest of the day. He decided to just go find out, it was easier than trying to write in his current state.

xXxXx

"Hermione! Hermione! Pick up the phone, it's Harry and he says it's urgent." Mrs. Granger hollered up the stairs to her daughter.

"No Mom, I'm not talking to him. There isn't anything he can say that I care to hear right now. If it's important then tell him to have someone else get a hold of me." Hermione called back down the stairs. Hermione loved weekends it's the only time that her parents spend their days at home. Her mother came up and tapped on her bedroom door. Hermione looked up from where she was laying on her bed writing in her diary.

"Hey honey, can I ask what's going on with Harry. He sounded really upset." Mrs. Granger asked as she sat herself in Hermione's desk chair.

"It's not something I am really supposed to talk about. But well I guess I can tell you the basics. Actually you could probably guess." Hermione said as she closed her Diary and sat up. Her mother looked at her for a moment before it dawned on her.

"He's jealous of Draco?" She asked and Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Well Mione, boys will be boys, they are going to be jealous of one another. Have you explained that you and Draco are friends?" Her mother asked.

"Well Mom its not really that simple. See Draco wasn't really on our side before. It's not really important all the details, but he changed sides, and the headmaster kind of forced me to get to know him, to trust him. I'm still not one hundred percent sure where I stand on that topic, and Harry just found out, because the Headmaster told me I couldn't tell him about the situation until he had a chance to sit the boys down together. So now I'm being accused of not only betrayal but endangering the people I love, because I do trust Draco, as much as it pains me to say." Hermione said and her mother took it all in and thought on it.

"I understand that you are upset because Harry is upset and has made accusations without having talked to you about it first. But if he feels that Draco could be a threat to you I can understand. I watched Draco closely while he was here and I don't see any ill will against you, or any lies in his eyes. Now I know there could be magic involved and I don't pretend to understand how all that works. But I do know people, and body language and Draco does not appear to have any intention to hurt anyone. Harry just needs to, like you, get to know Draco for who he is. Until then just tell him that you will agree to disagree about the situation because it is out of your control and he can be mad about that but you're not the one he should take it out on." Her mother said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's about all I can do. I did kind of blow up at him this morning when I got his letter. And I don't really feel like writing him or talking to him on the phone, so he can deal with silence for a few days until we go to the Burrow." Hermione said and her mother crossed the room to give her a hug.

"Sounds like you have it under control dear. So I assume we will be getting to see more of Draco before you leave for Mrs. Weasley's then? Good, I know he doesn't know much about our world, I'd like to be able to show him around some of the finer points of living without magic." Mrs. Granger got a twinkle in her eyes as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hermione! Draco is here." Mr. Granger called up the stairs. Hermione looked at her mother and smiled.

"Speak of the devil." Mrs. Granger laughed as she headed down to greet him. Hermione stood up and stuck her Diary under her pillow.

"Good morning Draco, would you like something for breakfast, I was just about to make Hermione a bagel and put on a fresh pot of coffee." Mrs. Granger asked as she enveloped a slightly depressed looking Draco in a tight hug. He couldn't help but hug her back just as tightly, he really needed a hug right about then, even if he wouldn't admit it. Draco followed Mrs. Granger into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Now generally we have a scheduled breakfast even on Saturday. But George and I decided that this morning we were going to break the routine and sleep in a bit, Hermione even picked up the notion and didn't pull herself out of bed until almost seven thirty. And I know you're thinking its ten am, but well we decided on a slow day." Mrs. Granger explained as she sat a bagel and coffee in front of Draco. Hermione came in and sat down next to Draco.

"Good morning. I was expecting an owl. But since you're here I guess you can tell I don't plan on doing a whole lot today. You can stick around if you like, but I won't be doing much more than helping mom weed the garden and whatever else she can find to do before she makes dinner." Hermione spread cream cheese on her bagel and took a bite. Draco looked up at her for a moment then shrugged.

"It honestly sounds better than sitting in that dirty musty old house with Sirius all day. I don't know how the man does it, it is honestly like the house drains you of all your energy. If you don't mind me hanging around at least I'd have something to do and could be of some help. I haven't ever done gardening the non-magical way." If Draco was anyone else Hermione would tell him it's impolite to beg. But she new what it was like to spend days in the headquarters and if it hadn't been for Harry and the Weasley's she would have ran screaming from it after the first day.

"Absolutely dear, you're more than welcome to stay. I can always use an extra hand in the garden and I'd love to teach you about our way of life." Mrs. Granger said and Hermione smiled. Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

"Draco is something the matter? You seem depressed." Hermione said after she finished her coffee. Draco watched as she poured more coffee into her cup and doused it with cream and sugar.

"No wonder you're always so peppy, you drink syrup for breakfast. I'm fine." Draco said and gestured to Hermione's coffee.

"It's coffee and without it mornings, and entire days even, suck horribly. I feel much more social after a couple cups of coffee." Hermione stated and sipped her coffee for effect. She made a dramatic sigh and smiled in Draco's direction. He chuckled.

"Come on you two, the sooner we start on the garden the sooner we finish." Mrs. Granger said as she walked into the mud room and donned her gloves and hat. Hermione and Draco followed her. Hermione handed Draco a pair of gloves and a large basket and she took the spade and sheers.

"Hermione why don't you and Draco go and harvest the orchard and prune the trees. I have the vegetables under control, if you finish before I do you can come help." Mrs. Granger said taking the spade from Hermione and handing her another large basket.

"Okay. Shouldn't take too long. Holler if you need help." Hermione said and headed out the door with Draco trailing behind her.

"You have an orchard?" Draco asked perplexed, they were in the middle of London. Hermione giggled.

"Something like that. We have a slightly larger plot of land so we have a handful of fruit trees out towards the property line. It's nothing massive or anything just enough to give us and Mrs. Benson some fresh fruit and to keep me and Mom busy on lazy weekends." Hermione said as they reached a small bridge over a small pond filled with water lilies and koi fish. The land scape in Hermione's yard reminded Draco of some of the gardens at the Manor.

"So you do know how to pick fruit right? I mean its fairly easy, you grab it and genitally twist it clockwise until it comes off the branch. And you only pick the ripe ones." Hermione said as she demonstrated how to pick an apple off the closest tree. Draco watched and smirked at her.

"Yeah it seems easy enough. And I assume the red ones are ripe and the green ones are not. So the redder the riper right." Draco said as he took off to the next tree.

"Yeah that's the general idea, look for holes and mushy spot before putting them in the basket, we don't want any bad apples. Then once we get the three apple trees there are two peach trees, two pear trees and a plum tree. Mom also has a cherry tree but it's out front and she keeps it picked clean because the neighbor children like to take them and throw them at other peoples houses and cars." Hermione said as she picked apples one at a time and looked them over. She threw the bad ones near the base of the tree and put the good ones in the basket. Draco followed her lead.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so depressed?" Hermione asked as she continued picking and looking over apple after apple. Draco didn't look up at her he just kept picking and sorting.

"I'm not depressed. That would imply that I don't like whats going on in my life." Draco said in an off-handed way. Hermione cast him a sideways glance and kept picking apples. It would be easier to talk about whatever was bothering Draco if they were both distracted from the conversation.

"Oh? So if it's not depression, what is it that has you looking so glum?" Hermione asked and moved around to the backside of the tree she was picking from. Draco sighed.

"I guess it's more like anticipation. I have been waiting for this since the day I left the Manor and finally it is all happening and it's just a bit big of a change, even if I have been dreaming of it for a while now... a lot longer than anyone would think actually." Draco said as he tossed a bad apple under the tree. Hermione thought about that for a second.

"What's the big change, you already moved out. You've already changed sides in the war. You're already making new friends. What else is there?" Hermione questioned.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't seem so big. I'm hours away from no longer being a Malfoy. My father gave me twenty-four hours to either return to the Manor or be disowned. So in a handful of hours I'll really be just Draco." He said in a low voice as if he was telling a horrible secret. Hermione looked at him with a understanding gaze.

"That does sound really hard. But at least you don't have to be tied to all the horrible things your father is doing to innocent people." Hermione said trying to reassure him he was making the right choice.

"Yeah, I know. But it's going to take forever to get used to not hearing Malfoy tacked onto my name anymore. I mean Draco Black just sounds strange." Draco said trying out his new name out loud for the first time ever.

"Draco Black? How are you going to be Draco Black?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Sirius is my maternal cousin so since I have to have a guardian because I am not of age and he is family on my mother's side, therefore my father doesn't have a say, he has graciously agreed to take responsibility for me until the time I am an adult. Luckily he is alive and willing or this would have been practically impossible." Draco explained as Hermione stopped to look him over.

"He's still on the run from the Ministry, he can't just go in and claim you, he'll go back to prison. I don't mean to be rain on you're parade but please tell me you have a back up plan. I mean couldn't the Weasley's or someone else take up for you?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore is the one doing it and he has it under control. And no, I have to have a family member take up for me. And if it was someone on my father's side he could forbid it. Which I am sure he made sure to do before he sent me the letter yesterday. Sirius on the other hand doesn't have to acknowledge my father's wishes, and being the last actual Black, since my mother and aunts are married, he doesn't have to take orders from my mother. It really is great sometimes how our world relies on chauvinistic old laws and rules. It at least assures that I don't have to go back to the Manor." Draco explained continuing to slowly pick apples and put them in the basket.

"Well as long as it is under control. It will be hard to not call you Malfoy all the time though. I am so used to, heck it's still kind of weird to call you Draco. But Black is a much more appealing name then Malfoy, if only for the horrible image your father has given the name." Hermione said and went to another tree to continue her picking. Draco smirked.

"You know Malfoy used to be a very sought after name, Black was too for a time. But as long as you continue to call me Draco, my last name could be Boot and I wouldn't care." Draco smiled in Hermione's direct but it went unnoticed because Hermione wasn't looking at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione asked without looking up at him.

"Of course. You calling me by my first name is a sign of our friendship, I don't ever want to lose your friendship Hermione. I don't want to go back to pretending you don't matter, because you do. Really you have since I first laid eyes on you. If all I can ever be is your friend then I will try to be the best friend to you that I can be." Draco said barely above a whisper. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'd like very much to count you as a friend Draco. I value my friends above most everything. I am learning to trust you and I am finding that I really do enjoy your company. I hope that everything you have said hasn't been lip service, because I don't like to be deceived." Hermione said finally looking Draco in the eyes for a moment.

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am here to stay and that I won't turn my back on you. I know that actions speak louder than words, and I meant what I said about only needing one chance to prove it myself to you. I do not intend to mess this up." Draco said as he stopped picking and walked over to her. Hermione looked him in the eyes and gave a small half smile.

"Good because I am already hearing it for hanging out with you, I don't like I told you so's, and Harry is bound look for every opportunity to try to prove me wrong about you, and if we ever start talking again I don't want him to have any kind of leverage in that conversation." Hermione stated and Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not speaking to the Chosen One because of me?" Draco asked in an almost disbelieving tone.

"Not I'm not talking to Harry because he was being his typical Gryffindor self and jumped to conclusions without even asking me first. He assumes that I am unable to make my own decisions and can not figure out if someone is dangerous for myself. So until I am ready to hear him apologize for it he and I are not anything." Hermione said with a hint of anger that made Draco shiver. Hermione could be really intimidating when she was angry.

"Not anything?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione nodded and smiled a little smile.

"He gets what he deserves, he wanted to claim I was putting everyone in danger and not thinking, well I guess I'll just let him see what its like when he isn't on my side of the playing field." Hermione turned to go back to finishing her picking and Draco smirked and headed back to his tree. He would remember to never end up on the opposite side of the playing field from Hermione.

xXxXx

"I really hate sitting in this house all day. I want to go do something. I wish I could go to the Burrow or something but they haven't let up the search for me yet. Voldemort is out there and they refuse to see, it's just too scary, but I can be chased after for months without ever leaving these walls. It's plain idiocy. I'm innocent and they all know it, but someone has to be the fall guy. Remus please get me outta here for a while... I am going insane!" Sirius said as he sat at the kitchen table sipping tea with his long-time friend.

"I can't take you anywhere Sirius. You know Albus's orders. You can not leave this house until you are no longer a wanted man. I know its not fair but it only seems like a long wait." Remus said as he patted Sirius's hand in reassurance. Just then Tonks came into the kitchen and took a seat next to Remus.

"Hello dear Cousin. I see today isn't any better than the others. I wish I could do something. But it's all I can do to maintain my own place in society. Speaking of places in society. Where is Draco, I haven't seen him here in days." Tonks said as reached for a cup and the tea kettle.

"Oh you know. He's out on assignment. Even the little git can leave whenever he wants to but I am stuck here. I tell you Dumbledore means to put me into an early grave. I don't even have anyone to share the time with... everyone has someone, except for me." Sirius half ranted half groaned. Tonks looked a little shocked.

"What assignment could he possibly be doing? He isn't even of age yet, he can't use magic without getting expelled..." Tonks said and Sirius interrupted her.

"He has been assigned to make sure Hermione isn't being reckless in her freedom." Sirius said in a disgruntled tone. Remus and Tonks looked at him disbelieving.

"Draco is babysitting Hermione? Is Dumbledore trying to get the boy hurt?" Remus asked. Sirius laughed.

"Well apparently Hermione has adjusted to having him around rather quickly, Harry on the other hand threatened to make him a ferret permanently if he so much as laid a single finger on Hermione. Draco assures he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman." Sirius said as he laughed. Tonks looked at Remus worriedly.

"I hope for Draco's sake that he doesn't end up at the wrong end of Harry's wand. I know he can protect himself and what not, but Harry is a force to be reckoned with." Tonks said and Sirius laughed harder. Remus chuckled a little too.

"It wouldn't be so bad, but I am technically going to be fully responsible for both Harry and Draco by next summer if things work out the way Dumbledore and I think they will. I guess I'm going to have to buy them separate cages or something so they don't kill each other." Sirius said said as his laughter came to an end.

"Care to explain what you mean?" Remus asked in a rather serious tone.

"Well, Draco will be mine in the next day or two, he was disowned by his father, and that leaves him at my mercy... and being Harry's God father I'll have rights to him as soon as my name is cleared, which Dumbledore assures me will be by no later than next summer." Sirius said not trying to get too far into the messy details. He and Dumbledore researched everything that had to do with the laws of disowned children. Sirius was in a prime position to adopt Draco, even though he is a fugitive, because Dumbledore did have a way of pushing paperwork. It was easier to work around him being wanted then it was to get his name cleared. And if he didn't have to be a Black for things to work out with head quarters and Draco he would just change his name and appearance and live in the muggle world. He was actually still contemplating doing that just to get away from all the memories that kept haunting him. But he couldn't do anything until the war was over and Voldemort was dead. So he had to bide his time.

"Oh. Sounds like a your going to have your hands full. But why you and not Severus, him being Draco's God father and what not." Remus asked seriously. Sirius looked at him incredulously. Just then green flames raged in the fireplace. Tonks was the only one to look up.

"I suppose Remus that Dumbledore figures the boy would be safer with me than with Snape at the current time, Lucius and Voldemort would expect him to go to his God father, not me, and I'm sure Lucius has also forbade Snape from taking guardianship of Draco." Sirius stated a little annoyed.

"Right you are Black. If Draco was to come to me I would have to hand him over to his father. However I in noway have to do anything of the sort as long as he is not seeking me for refuge. I will however have a say in the life of my Godson. Do not be alarmed if I decide that your parenting skills are not satisfactory." Severus said as he made his way to the table and sat down. Sirius glared at the man as he took his seat.

"And what pray tell makes you think that I am not going to be able to care for Draco in a satisfactory way?" Sirius asked with venom. Severus looked at him for a second and smirked.

"I do have a very clear memory of your own adolescence Black and if that is any indication of how you think an adolescent is supposed to act I'll have my work cut out for me in making him remember his manners." Severus stated shortly.

"You still haven't let that go? I do understand that James and I made your life hell sometimes and what not, but we were kids and we were too blind to see the harm we caused. Twelve years in prison gives you a lot of time to think, and maybe your right we were horrible, but I know what kind of damage that can cause, and I wont let Draco or Harry for that matter become what I used to be. Draco is no saint, he was well on his way down that road already, and I hope there is time to keep him from it. Harry is nothing like what James and I were and hopefully he wont ever end up on that road. It's lonely, and tiring." Sirius said and Remus looked at him slightly shocked, he had never heard an apology from Sirius like that before, actually that was the nearest thing to an apology anyone had ever gotten from the man. Severus regarded Sirius for a moment and smirked.

"I'd almost believe you were attempting to apologize to me Black." Severus stated and Sirius looked him dead in the eye.

"If that's how you want to take it, then so be it. I don't need anymore enemies than I already have, and I am long past the days of childish feuds. We aren't in school anymore, and many of our friends are dead, we are fighting on the same side, at least I'm trusting that we are. We might as well put the past behind us, yours and mine." Sirius didn't lift his gaze once and he managed to catch a very brief flash of emotion in Severus's eyes.

"I think this is a new leaf for you Black. I don't recall you having ever been so grown up. But since we do have to spend so much God forsaken time in this hovel together I suppose we should at least be able to carry on a conversation without having to draw wands." Severus stated. Tonks and Remus stayed quiet through the whole exchange, they didn't want to interrupt progress, Sirius and Severus had been making all their lives hell with their constant arguing, it was about time they called a truce. Remus looked at his pocket watch and rose from his seat Tonks followed suit.

"We'll it was nice to see you both but we must be running. Lots of things to do." Remus said and lead Tonks to the fire place. Once they were both gone Severus looked at Sirius in the eyes again. Sirius broke the gaze as he stood to leave the table.

"I assume that since you are in the kitchen and not the drawing room or where ever that no one else is here?" Severus asked as Sirius went to the pantry for something to eat. Sirius looked back at him.

"Yup just me and the house elf that no one ever sees. Stuck yet again in a prison." Sirius said and went back to looking for something to eat. Severus looked around the room then sighed.

"Well I was hoping Draco or someone was here, I need help with a potion that can not be done without at least two people." Severus ran his hand down his face and Sirius stopped searching for something to eat.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one here. But if you need help that badly I could help. I'm pretty good at potions, all things considered." Sirius said leaning against the table. Severus looked at him thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I do have to have the blasted potion done by next week and it takes four days to brew. I can't see how it would be a problem for you to go to my lab for a couple hours to help me start the potion. I'll send word to Dumbledore and we'll head out." Severus summoned parchment and a quill and wrote a short letter to Dumbledore and sent it through the floo. Moments later a reply came back and Severus smirked.

"Well I guess you do get a few hours away from your prison after all. Are you ready we got to get started soon." Severus said and Sirius nodded and headed to the fireplace.

"Lead the way." Sirius said and Severus threw Floo powder into the grate and called out his destination, Sirius was moments behind.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**AN: This is short, I'm sorry. I am suffering a bit of writers block. I could use some help with ideas of where to go from here...**

**Also I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else is very much JK Rowling's.**

**XxXxX**

Sitting at the kitchen table eating a late lunch in a companionable silence Hermione and Draco enjoying each others company. _It's so much easier than I thought it would be to get along with him_. Hermione though to herself for maybe the hundredth time that day. _I wonder if this is all going to fall through, I mean it's not really logical that he would change so much in such a short amount of time. Change like this takes w__eeks, months, years... and yet here he sits a completely different person than he was at the end of last term. _

"What are you thinking about so hard, you look like you're trying to translate runes or something." Draco said as he called her attention to himself, she didn't even notice he had been watching her for the last five minutes.

"Honestly. I was thinking about you. About how different things are, and I'm wondering how you managed to make such a huge change in such a short period of time." Hermione stated with all her attention now focused on the boy's eyes.

"What if I haven't really made such a huge change at all. I mean, you never really got to know the person I was before. All you saw was the person I had to make you, and everyone else, believe that I was. How do you know that I haven't always been exactly who I am now? I mean it is presuming a lot to say that you knew anything about myself or my life, before I told you. I mean we all wear masks sometimes Hermione. Perhaps you aren't aware that you do it, but I on the other hand had to make sure the mask I wore never so much as slipped or the consequences would have been dreadful to say the least." Draco broke eye contact and looked down at his plate. He didn't like to think about the could haves, dwelling on those things had a tendency to drive people insane.

"I guess I haven't thought about it that way. And I was being a bit presuming. I'm sorry. I can't say I have ever really had to do anything like that, I mean I had to hide behind a mask of indifference and strength in elementary school, I couldn't let the other kids know how bad they hurt me, or else it would only get worse." Hermione said remembering their run in with the London Tech girls a few days before. Draco knew exactly who she meant those other kids were. He smiled at her.

"Those girls really were atrocious. But they can't bother you now, I know I took their place when you came to Hogwarts and I couldn't apologize enough for that, but that was all part of who I was supposed to be. I know you won't believe this but I never truly intended to hurt your feelings, it was just a horrible side effect of what I had to do. If I didn't know that you had friends that wouldn't let you believe the things I said even for a second I probably wouldn't have been so hard on you. But with you being attached to Potter's side and everything, well I knew you wouldn't be permanently damaged by my goading and name calling. I knew you were strong enough to take it. And you did give as good as you got most of the time." Draco smirked and absent-mindedly rubbed his nose where Hermione had broke it in third year. Hermione grinned and shrugged.

"You did deserve that, and it felt really good to finally be able to shut you up for a little while, though I did wonder whether or not it would get me killed later on. I mean you are a Slytherin, and they are historically famous for holding petty grudges and making a huge deal out of nothing. So while I laughed about it I made a mental note to never let my anger get the better of me again. It's Ron's job to fly off the handle, not mine." Hermione giggled a bit and Draco shook his head.

"I am actually still thankful that you did it, I knew I deserved it and I it was killing me that you never really stood up for yourself. I almost wanted to pull you aside right then and apologize for everything but I had appearances to keep, because though the Slytherin's are my house mates, they aren't my friends nor would I ever call them my family, even if they are just as bad. If I slipped up, they would be the first to tell my father, or hex me themselves, or whatever they could come up with. Only Blaise knows the truth. He's my only real friend there and the only person I could trust or talk too." Draco looked her in the eyes and she smiled at him.

"As long as you don't expect me to apologize for it then we're fine. I really haven't ever thought about what life must have been like for you, all I saw was another rich arrogant prat who thought that money could buy him everything and that he was better than me because of the last name he carried. I was so tired of bullies by the time I got to Hogwarts that as soon as you started in I thought I knew exactly who you were and what you're about. I do kind of regret not stopping to figure you out. But I guess I was afraid that my first impression would be right and I'd have another seven years of dealing with it that I just ignored it." Hermione sighed thinking back on all the times she told herself there was nothing more to Draco Malfoy than the face everyone saw.

"No one could blame you for that. I tried hard to keep that mask in place and I wasn't the most inviting person around. I was being genuine when I offered Potter my friendship, the fact that it was required of me aside, I did hope to have him for a friend so I wouldn't have to hide behind that mask, but I managed to mess it up by insulting Weasley, again something that was required of me." Draco smirked a bit and put his plate in the sink, Hermione followed suit. They went into the living room and Hermione stopped mid-step. Draco looked up to see Harry standing by the fire place.

"What's he doing here Hermione?" Harry asked in an acid tone. Hermione glared at him.

"No, the question is what in the name of Merlin are you doing here? I don't have anything to say to you, so you need to get out of my house. I'll decide when if ever I am going to talk to you again. Until then leave me alone." Hermione said stepping slightly in front of Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No Hermione. Your being stupid, and so is everyone else. He is Draco fucking Malfoy! He is the son of Voldemort's right hand man. He lives to torture us. Have you forgotten all the horrible things he has said to you? All the things he said to any of us, that he has done to us? I suppose you think just because he is playing nice all of a sudden that he won't go right back to it as soon as we set foot on the train. Well you're wrong. He isn't going to change, he will always be the son of a death eater, and you're stupid for allowing him to fool you." Harry said in a very calm rage. Draco looked at him coolly.

"Potter I do believe that Hermione told you to leave, not to stand there and insult her intelligence or her ability to think for herself. Just because you have you're opinions of me doesn't mean everyone should have to share them. In fact I am quite certain that only Ron Weasley shares it. Everyone else has been kind enough to accept my apology and give me a chance to prove myself, you however are only angry because you were the last to know. You're pissed off because Dumbledore didn't come to you for permission to take me in. You're mad because Dumbledore didn't make sure you were informed that I have chose a side in the war, not that it's really any of your business, and you're mad because he refused to make me take the unbreakable vow again for your benefit. To me that all seems like issues you need to either take up with Dumbledore or figure out on your own. You have no right to take it out on Hermione. Now I think you should do as the lady said and leave." Draco and Harry were staring each right in the eyes neither budging an inch. Harry looked at Hermione finally and gave her a look of pity.

"I'll be here when you figure out he's lying to you, and I promise I won't say I told you so too many times. Just be careful, because you and everyone else stupid enough to believe him are in danger and I can't promise to be able to protect you all." Harry said as he turned and Flooed back to where he came from.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Sorry about that Draco, Harry can be a bit thick headed sometimes, and I'm sure Ron is fueling the fire." Draco smiled at her and continued into the living room.

"Don't worry about it Hermione I have heard his 'Draco is Evil' rant before, he'll either come to terms with the truth of the matter, or he will start a commotion and get himself in trouble with Dumbledore. Either way I'm not worried about it." Draco said and Hermione went past him to sit on the couch, he followed and she turned on the television.

XxXxX

**AN: Again sorry it's so short. Any ideas where I should go next? I have the overall plot but its the getting there that I'm having problems with. So I hope that someone will help me out. **

**Please review!**

**Truly**

**Ashley**


End file.
